


Androtic Homosexual

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the way his name sounded on a gasping breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Androtic Homosexual

**Author's Note:**

> holy frick im lame

Slender digits brush blonde hair from Dirk’s sleeping face, trailing along his cheek in an act of affection sweet enough to rot one’s teeth. Artificial lips press against human flesh.  
 _Fake. You are fake._  
Dirk’s form stays still. The occasional mumble leaves his lips, and Hal listens, as he always does. He hears his name once, then twice.  
 _Real. Dirk is real._  
Innocent whispers take on a more scandalous tone. Still, Hal does nothing. He watches his creator’s once still face twist into an expression of dreaming pleasure. He begins to wonder if perhaps he should stir him from his rest, but refrains. What explanation was he to give? So, he says nothing, even when Dirk moves closer to him.  
 _Heat. He moves closer only for your heat, you assure yourself._  
Hal finds himself with arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He opens his mouth, prepares to speak, but no words come. The android wanted to feel desired. Dirk’s quiet moans of ‘Hal, please’ made him feel that way. He carefully shifts positions and lays down next to his predecessor.  
 _Wanted. You desperately desire to be wanted._  
Dirk rolls his hips against Hal and sets sensors alight within his creation. How disgusting was this? How guilty should he be feeling? Hal had nothing but love for Dirk, so he rested a hand on his shoulder and shook him out of sleep. Eye contact was made the moment he awoke. No words were spoken. The real boy tilts his head and breaks the silence.  
"Tell me you love me."He whispers, his lips barely brushing against the other’s.  
Panic sets in, but Hal shows nothing."I love you."He murmurs.  
"Show me."  
The machine closes the minuscule distance between them. He knows exactly what Dirk likes, because in some ways, he knows he will always be Dirk. His hands tangle themselves in silky tresses.  
 _Loved. You feel loved._  
Movements are a blur. Hal is above him now, elbows digging into the mattress beside Dirk’s head. The once innocent kiss is now needy and loud. Dirk breaks it off only when he needs to breathe, but Hal’s mouth is already on his neck before he inhales. Blossoming marks are left on his pale skin.  
Words slip out from behind clenched teeth."Tell me I’m yours."  
"You’re mine, Dirk. All mine."  
"Prove it."  
Again, he seeks for you to provide him with physical pleasures. That is all you’ve ever done, of course. You have pleased him and done everything he’s asked of you, but nothing more. You submit to his every whim without hesitation.  
 _His. He is yours, and you are his, if only for now._  
He loved the way his name sounded on a gasping breath. Dirk’s hands twist in Hal’s white locks as he does his best to ‘prove it’. He proves it with his tongue, drawn gently along the underside of Dirk’s dick. He proves it with his lips, his throat and his own voice. One of his thumbs rubbed circles on his thigh, and he would occasionally stop to whisper loving things to him.  
 _Gentle. You are gentle when you make love to him, because he trusts you._  
Dirk’s fingernails dig into Hal’s back, pinching at his handmade flesh. His back arches and he lets out a loud noise of pleasure. The sound makes Hal feels warm. He tells Dirk that he’s a good boy, and that he loves him so, so much. He knows that Dirk doesn’t love him. To his creator, he is a toy that he intends to play with till it breaks.  
 _Hate. You wish you could hate him for it._


End file.
